Sparks
by Fatal Exodus
Summary: It would only take one spark to set off the brightest explosion they'd ever come to know.


lol, so, here's a little Makorra fic for all my readers from both and tumblr

Happy, happy birthday to a special _**water-tribe-korra**_, may your dreams come true (and then some lololol).

And without further ado (since anything else to do would be a waste of my time and yours), here, have some wonderful Makorra.

* * *

Republic City was born anew, now that both Amon and Tarrlok were now gone from everyone's lives. A new representative came to represent the North Pole, a more aged and respectable person than Tarrlok ever had been. The council confessed to agreeing with all of Tarrlok's statements out of bribery and now was as honest as ever regarding Tenzin's decisions. Lin had succeeded Saikhan back at the Police Headquarters and lawfully upholds the city's rules like she'd always been. No one was in danger anymore.

With that, there was finally cause for celebration and festivity in the city. Parades, parties, fireworks, streets lined with performers, food booths, and even the Arena- now rebuilt and restored –was open to youngsters and hopeful benders for free pro-bending play. It was all in honor of those who saved Republic City. Councilman Tenzin, Chief of Police Lin Bei Fong, vehicular magnate and heiress Asami Sato, rookie pro-bending brothers Mako and Bolin, and of course, the Avatar Korra.

A week full of celebration, and each day was more surprising than the previous one. Korra was almost brought to tears over how much people appreciated her work as the Avatar, and for once she felt _wanted_. Well, almost. Her heart still ached for a certain firebender, and she knew her chances at that were slim to none. After, _well_…things hadn't exactly gone down very sweetly between him, Korra, and Asami when she the heiress found out she liked him, and they had kissed before.

Asami had broken up with Mako following that, having understood that she wanted nothing to do with him if he couldn't set his priorities straight, and soon she knew that she didn't need anyone else to feel as good as she did now. Korra had talked it over with Asami, and they both understood where each other came from, and the Avatar was forgiven. Even though Mako was now free and she and Asami were on better terms, Korra still couldn't help but feel the very awkward distance between her and the firebending man.

As if things weren't supposed to be worse, Korra hadn't even seen him all week since the previous Sunday. While Bolin and Asami were out testing Republic City's delicacies, Pema, the airchildren, and the brand new baby were out strolling and causing havoc, and Tenzin even having dragged Lin out for a sliver of enjoyment, the brooding firebender with the red scarf was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Tonight was the day of the grand fireworks display over Yue Bay. Benders would be somersaulting from hovering zeppelins, creating gracious fire art before splashing into the bay. Korra knew no one else she'd have loved to spend tonight's celebrations with.

The blue-eyed girl sighed to herself, huddling under her furred parka and sinking back against the wall she was standing in front of. Where would she even start looking? She let out a sigh, rubbing her arms, trying to keep positive.

"Hey Korra." The Avatar blinked and looked up, seeing a familiar, raven-haired beauty standing in front of her. Korra smiled and stood up straight.

"Hey Asami." She flashed the heiress and a half-effort grin, sheepishly shrugging her shoulders. Asami simply raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms together and giving the bender a sincere smile.

"Okay, something's wrong; spill." The heiress only smiled and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. The symbolic gesture was enough to make Korra feel much better within the celebrating crowds of Republic City.

Korra shook her head, her twin tails swaying from side-to-side in the bright city lights. "It's nothing, Asami. I'm fine, really."

"I've known you long enough to say that's not 'nothing', okay? Please, Korra, you can tell me anything. We are friends, right?" The raven-haired girl's lips upturned at the ends, and Korra couldn't help but grin back. But still, her smile fell as she looked up and away, her eyes softening at the bursts of fireworks in the sky.

Asami immediately knew what was going on.

"Hey." The waterbender's eyes drifted back down as the other girl clasped their hands together. "I know things aren't the best between us three right now, but I care about you, and he does too. Forget that I used to like him and we used to be together. That's all in the past now, Korra." The non-bender gave her a sincere look and simply shook her head, onyx curls falling along her pale face.

"I broke up with him because I knew he cared about you more than anything else in the world. Not even Bolin. You are special to him, Korra. I don't have any 'claims' on Mako now, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be following your heart as well."

"Asami, I'm sorry-"

"I've already forgiven you, Korra. Now I don't want to see both of you keep denying and hurting yourselves like this. So I want you to go out there and get him. He needs you, and you mean a lot to him."

The Avatar blinked back the miniscule urge to cry, and simply nodded, before smiling and embracing her fellow female. Asami's eyes widened for a moment, before she gave a laugh and warmly returned the embrace.

"Go get him, champ."

* * *

The search for the missing firebender was almost fruitless. He was a mystery, a total wild card. She had absolutely no idea where she would even start to look for him. But she only hoped she could find him before the night's festivities were long gone and her chances were wasted.

Oddly enough, her footsteps always led her to the steps of the pro-bending arena, a magnificent palace of golds and reds that was a testament to the age-old art of bending the elements. The venue was always the most magnificent at nighttime, when the floodlamps were lit and the building's golden walls shined the brightest. The entire front, lobby, and the arena itself were crowded, and no doubt Mako would not be there. This she knew from instinct.

Her footsteps carried her around the golden citadel, eyes scanning the mostly empty boardwalks for anything resembling the amber-eyed boy. It was then that her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed with a heat like a thousand suns.

There he was, at the end of the boardwalk, leaning over the railing under the small pavilion with the golden roof where she had first kissed him.

Swallowing hard, she calmly steeled herself and walked over to the lonesome firebender.

"Hey there, cool guy." Korra casually said, grinning and patting him on the back. Mako could only pull the scarf higher up his collar, concealing the bottom half of his face.

"…What do you want now…?" His tone seemed irritated, but the blue-eyed girl heard the interest hiding behind his voice.

"Can't we just…talk?" She was met with silence.

The waterbender gave him a look, raising one eyebrow at him.

"What?"

Korra shook her head, sighing in defeat. "Might as well get this over with…"

"I'm not the best person when it comes to words, but I think you should know exactly how I feel about you, Mako. Give you a reason why I kissed you, why I think we'd be perfect together, justify the reasons why I selfishly came between you and Asami…" Her voice trailed off. She breathed in deeply and let out a big puff of air.

"…You're strong. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. Never have I ever seen anyone be able to single-handedly throw a fully grown man across the room, or even carry Bolin without breaking a single sweat. You can keep your emotions in check, which must be why you've been able to take care of yourselves and Bolin all this time without breaking down every now and then. You're focused and attentive and intelligent. I don't think I've ever seen anyone bend lightning so easily before, and the way you handle your pro-bending matches with the utmost care is beyond me." Mako stared at the younger girl, watching her confidence fade behind the shell of a girl with a very obvious crush, his lips almost breaking into a smile at the sight of the wonderfully shy and demure Avatar.

"…Is that all…Avatar?" Mako pulled the scarf down, giving her one of this trademark smirks.

Korra simply chuckled and looked away, her cheeks turning a bright red. "…You may be a total jerkbender sometimes, but I tend to forget that when you're being a trustworthy friend to all of us. That…and I think you're a very handsome person." She could only chuckle nervously at her own choice of words, and they both looked away in shyness.

The Avatar sighed and looked back out at the murky waters of Yue Bay, the moon reflecting onto the surface. "…I know things aren't the best between you and I at the moment, and even though I still like you very much, I don't know if you'd like to stay friends for now or if you'd like to try this relationship thing- mmf!"

Korra turned to face him, only for his lips to crash onto her's, leaving her wide-eyed and breathless. Suddenly realizing what was happening, her eyes fluttered close, and she leaned into the firebender's kiss, cupping his face dearly with her dainty fingers.

Immediately, the night sky resounded with a near deafening boom, the inky black lit up with sparks and showers of greens, reds, blues, and yellows. Both their faces spread into grins, and they transferred their gazes back to each other, and their lips pressed together once more.

"Hey! There you two lovebirds are!" Their eyes flew open and they separated, looking at whoever was standing down the boardwalk. There they saw the other bending brother, grinning and waving at them. "C'mon, you two! Don't just stay by yourselves!" Mako and Korra laughed and ran along to be with him.

Korra felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked up at the amber-eyed boy beside her.

"…Girlfriend?", he whispered, offering his gloved hand to her.

She blushed and nodded, biting her lip momentarily before slipping her hand into his and responding. "Yes, boyfriend."

* * *

kill me now

so much oocness

kill me

or you can just leave a review/fave

id appreciate both


End file.
